Me enamore de mi héroe
by andreavillalobosgarcia
Summary: Hola me llamo andrea soy de venezuela , hoy les traigo mi primer fic esta historia se trata de link y zelda del juego q estoy obsesionada zelda twilight princess estoy a punto de pasarlo todo por primera vez bueno vamos al punto esto es la historia después de q link salvo al reino hyrule. el primer va a ser un poco corto


Hola me llamo andrea soy de venezuela , hoy les traigo mi primer fic esta historia se trata de link y zelda del juego q estoy obsesionada zelda twilight princess estoy a punto de pasarlo todo por primera vez bueno vamos al punto esto es la historia después de q link salvo al reino hyrule. el primer cal va a ser un poco corto

ME ENAMORE DE MI HÉROE

DESPUÉS DE Q LINk SALVO A HYRULE:

yo como la princesa te nombro heroe de hyrule por haber salvado mi reino -dijo la princesa zelda-ahora eres bienvenido al castillo siempre q quieras.

despues la princesa acompaño al heroe a la salida ya q el dijo q tenia q volver a su aldea ordon

gracias heroe link de verdad gracias por salvar a mi reino -dijo ella con una sonrisa

por favor solo dime link suena muy formal lo de heroe-dijo link monteándose en Epona

te volveré a ver verdad link-dijo zelda

claro q nos volveremos a ver princesa después de todo soy el elegido y tengo q estar cuidando del reino -dijo el despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la aldea ordon

Pasaron 2 años, en la aldea ordon

-una chica con una capa marrón y con la capucha puesta sin q se pudiera distinguir su rostro, se acercó a colín y le pregunto:

-hola te llamas colin verdad ,un placer conocerte, oye tu conoces a link es que lo estoy buscando y creo que el hace tiempo me dijo q vivía en la aldea ordon.

-si el vive por aquí sígueme –dijo sorriendo colín encantado con la chica

La llevo a la casa de link

Aquí es donde vive solo toque , adiós..-colín salió corriendo dejando a la chica de la capucha frente a la casa de link, la chica subió las escaleras y toco la puerta

QUIEN ES!-grito link a lo lejos

Soy yo-dijo la chica

Yo quien?-dijo link más cerca de la puerta

Yo-dijo la chica

Pero quien es yo-dijo link pegado a la puerta sin abrirla

#$ !¡/%? SOY ZELDA-dijo la chica gritando y tapandoce la boca por la grosería q dijo y también nadie se tenía q enterar q era ella

Zelda tienes q cuidar tu lenguaje-dijo el abriendo la puerta-solo 17 años y ya es una grosera y da paso es una princesa q horror-dijo riendo

Link viste lo q me haces hacer- dijo un poco molesta

Y porque la capa y la capucha-le pregunto link

Es que nadie sabe q estoy aquí y nadie lo debe saber-dijo ella susurrando

Pues ya yo lo se-dijo con una sonrisa

Enserio vas a seguir con tus chistes malos ¬¬ -dijo zelda

Si tienes razón mejor me callo,bueno mejor pasas no?-dijo link

Ah claro –dijo zelda pasando a la casa de link-wow es más grande de lo que se ve por fuera

Donde crees q vivía de bajo de un puente?-dijo link

Eehh bueno-dijo zelda

Debí saber q pensarías eso ¬¬-dijo link

Pasaron las horas y link y zelda charlaron, rieron e resumen se divirtieron

Zelda y link estaban sentados en el pequeño muellecito donde estaba el rio, y de repente entraron unos guardias al pueblo acosando a las personas destruyendo todo buscando a la princesa

Dios como me encontraron-susurro zelda

Q?-pregunto link

Que como me encontraron –dijo zelda parándose y dirigiendo a donde estaban los guardias ,obvio seguido por link

ALTO!-dijo la princesa

QUIEN NO LOS ORDENA-dijo uno de los guardias

LA PRINCESA ZELDA-dijo la princesa quitándose la capucha

Ohh princesa por fin la encontramos- dijo otro guardia

Quien los a enviado-dojo enfadada

El rey , princesa –dijeron los guardias

Es que se las va a ver conmigo-susurro zelda

Gracias por leer mi primer cap d esta historia obvio q subiré el otro

AVANCE

COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ALGO ASI PADRE!-dijo zelda enojada

SOLO LO ISE PARA PROTEGERTE-DIJO EL REY

QUIZAS NO QUIERA Q ME PROTEJAS MAS –DIJO ZELDA SALIENDO DE LA SALA DEL REY

…..

Link le llaga una carta

Te doy tiempo de q salves a tu querida princesa por qué e vuelto y esta ves no voy a perder ,prometo q te destruiré link y lo voy hacer frente a tu querida zelda y luego la matare a a ella, hoy voy a el castillo y me apoderare de el y no podrás hacer nada.

Att:ZANT

Zant ha vuelto!-susurro link


End file.
